


Habits

by qlexy



Series: One Word Title Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral, PWP, Vaginal, build up? what's that, don't let the title fool you this is pure FILTH, in which blake tries something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlexy/pseuds/qlexy
Summary: Blake decides to let him take the lead once in a while. Smut - that's all there is. OS.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely out of context and was written on my phone when I had a shit day but tons of ideas. Make of that what you will and enjoy the garbage!

"Come here." The sudden shift in his voice sent shivers down her spine, gone was the soft, reassuring demeanour from before, replaced with a demand and power she would've found condescending in any other situation. 

Right now, it left her wanting. 

She didn't hesitate to crawl towards him, her face hovering above his and her eyes downcast. No touching until he allowed her to - it was still hard to do this in reverse, hard to blend out the memories screaming at her to fight him instead of obliging blindly. But she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her in ways she didn't want. So she waited with bated breath, anxiety curling in the pit of her stomach. 

Roman traced her cheek with his fingertips, leaving her skin tingling. She leaned into his touch and he chuckled, still denying her to come any closer than this. He was testing her patience, aware that she had close to none. She hated it when he teased her, hated that she could do nothing but wait for him to lose interest in _making her wait_.  
His lips found hers so rapidly that it left her in a state of shock, barely getting to respond because he had no intention to linger, instead straying to her neck almost as soon as she recovered. All of his kisses were rough, claiming and she could only assume how many marks he left on her when she felt him repeatedly sucking on her skin hard. 

Blake didn't quite know if she was sighing or whimpering or something in between, but this felt good and she didn't want it to end anytime soon. She forgot about her position momentarily when her hand found it's way into his hair to keep him in place, startled when he grabbed her wrist and squeezed a little too tightly for her liking. It didn't hurt yet, but there was the promise that it could. 

"Be good, Kitten", he whispered close to her ear, “and you might be rewarded." The warning behind his words sent jolts of need directly to her core, but she refrained from squeezing her thighs together in case he noticed. It was baffling that this turned her on as much as it did and she couldn't quite help biting her lip, her free hand clawing at the bedsheets beneath them. 

She felt his gaze rake over her body, the hunger in his eyes poorly concealed and when they met her own, he seemed to have made up his mind as to what to do with her.  
"Why don't you strip for me?", he asked, as if it was nothing but a polite request. "But make it worth my time." He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed behind his head. 

Oh, damn him. 

He knew exactly that this was one of her weak points. She just didn't do much of stripping, insecure about her movements and where to put her hands. She knew what to wear and how to act around him if her end goal was to be fucked against the doorframe because he didn't have the patience to carry her to bed, but taking off her clothes was usually his thing. 

It's not like Blake would back down from a challenge, though, not like she could if she didn't want to risk punishment. 

So she took it slow.  
Treating every single button of her blouse as if it needed to be handled with great care and walking a thin line between teasing and annoying him. She didn't break eye contact with Roman when she finally reached the last button, even though she could feel the heat on her cheeks, how it crept down her neck.  
She really wasn't very comfortable with this and chances were that it was why he made her do it. 

Blake surprised him by simply ripping off her blouse once it was open, in contrast to the slow teasing preceding it. She smirked when she noticed his eyes drop down to her stomach before quickly focusing on her face again. Caught in action.  
She didn't have to think too much about her next step, maybe she was getting the hang of this after all?  
Blake turned her back to him, letting him watch as she undid her bra and threw it to a far away corner of the room. Not like she’d need it anytime soon. 

She made a great show of running her hands down her body, throwing her head back when she reached her breasts and cupping them for a moment, teasing her nipples with a little sigh but not long enough for it to actually count as touching herself. He hadn't given her permission, after all. 

She stopped when she reached the waistband of her skirt and stood up with her back still turned, unzipping it slowly and bending over before letting it drop to the floor.  
She was just about to lose her panties, as well, when he spoke up again: 

"Stop. That's quite enough." 

Confused, Blake turned around, briefly wondering if she had done something wrong but when she took in his appearance, she couldn't help but to feel smug. Her performance definitely hadn't left him unfazed, his breathing a little quicker than was usual for him and if the prominent bulge in his pants was any indication, she had passed whatever test he put her under with flying colours. 

Roman slid to the edge of the bed, considering her for a moment and she had a feeling that he chose his next words with care.  
"On your knees, Kitten." His voice was soft, almost loving - still she hesitated. The last time they did that, she had to make use of her safe word halfway through because the situation completely overwhelmed her. Blake really didn't want it to happen again and she wanted to do this for him, avoiding to look like a failure once again (even if he later reassured her that he didn’t see it that way, she could never quite get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of her head), but... 

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Roman interrupted her thoughts and while his words sounded demanding, she could hear the concern behind them. He clearly remembered last time as much as she did.  
She shook her head, obediently dropping to her knees in front of him and leaning her cheek against his thigh while looking up at him. 

"Good girl", he mumbled, petting her hair for a second or two and it made her shiver in excitement - she was doing well today and if she didn't freak, she was pretty sure that her reward would be more than satisfactory. 

He unbuckled his belt and made quick work of his pants and shirt, leaving her to remove his boxers.  
Blake ran her hand along his length, stroking him firmly through the thin fabric before she pulled it down inch by inch, slowly revealing his cock. She licked her lips. God, he was _hard_. 

She took a second or two to admire him, locking eyes with Roman as she ran her tongue up his shaft and then down again, repeating the process a few times until she heard him moan quietly.  
Blake took the tip into her mouth, still not averting her gaze and letting her tongue circle around it lazily before taking him in deeper. 

It was fascinating to watch his reaction - how he shivered, how a moan threatened to escape his lips whenever she let her tongue swirl around a particularly sensitive spot, the way one of his hands took a hold of her hair to assure she wouldn't just pull away again, his arousal showing so clearly on his face.  
It was intoxicating. 

What did she look like when he went down on her? Did it turn him on, did it do the same things his expression did to her in this moment? She squirmed in place a little, suddenly aware how wet she really was and how much she needed him.  
But this wasn't about her right now.  
She took him a little deeper, slowly starting to bob her head up and down. Blake never quite managed to take him to the base but she was working on it, trying to keep down her gag reflex while she stroked the rest of his length that didn't fit with her hand.  
Roman only ever pushed her a tiny bit, not enough to be actually uncomfortable and she was grateful for that - it was a rule she set, after all. 

He didn't allow her to finish him off, pushing her away when he got close and taking a few seconds to compose himself before he pulled her to her feet roughly and onto his lap.  
He kissed her in a way that left her longing for more and she had an inkling as to how much he wanted her, not just because his erection pressed against her thigh. 

"Hands behind your back, Kitten", he mumbled breathlessly, resting his forehead on her shoulder.  
Blake shuffled around a bit to get her arms into a position that would be comfortable enough to last her a while - because who knew what he was planning, really - and smirked when she heard him wince as her leg brushed repeatedly against his cock.  
She admired how much control he had over himself in situations like these. If she had been in his position, she would've started fucking him a long time ago. 

Roman tied her hands together with some rope he kept in the drawer, encouraging her to test if it would hold before he kissed her once more.  
She shook with anticipation by the time he put her down to lie on her back, spreading her legs and slowly pulling her panties down to her ankles.

"You've been so good today", he murmured, kissing the spot behind her ear and she beamed a little. She liked it when he was praising her more than she cared to admit.  
"But I don't think you deserve your reward just yet." Her face fell and Roman laughed at her when she huffed in disappointment, turning away from him. 

"Sulking won't get you anywhere, Kitten, I thought we've been over this."  
He bit the skin just above her collarbone, a spot that tended to leave her weak on her knees, and she had to bite her lip hard as to not make a sound that would give her away. 

Roman trailed kisses down to her breasts, caressing one of her nipples with his tongue while he circled the other one with his thumb. There was no use in trying to repress her moans, even if she was mad at him. He would just do more cruel things to elicit a response and in her current position, she wouldn't risk that. 

"Tell me, Kitten", he practically purred, placing kisses around her navel and running his teeth along her skin just to make her squirm, "what is it that you want me to do to you?" 

Oh, this was a dirty, dirty move. 

Roman rarely ever asked her to spell it out because words were her usual kind of foreplay when she was in charge. But of course, the one time where she really didn't want to tell him how much she needed him, he made her say it. 

Blake glared at him. 

He rolled his eyes. "Watch your attitude.“

She stayed silent, contemplating if this was worth risking his wrath.  
He pushed her legs apart even further and placed one, delicate finger directly above her clit, but he wasn’t touching. She gritted her teeth, trying to thrust her hips up and against him but he held her down with his other hand. 

"Well?" Roman raised his eyebrows impatiently. She wasn't going to say it. No matter what. He could spank her for all she cared or draw out her orgasm to her breaking point, but she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to hear. 

He looked down at her cooly and stopped touching her altogether, preparing to get up.  
"Then I guess I'll have to leave you here until you made up your mind. I suppose a shower would give you enough time?" 

Blake panicked, he wouldn't actually - no, he was just bluffing, he'd get back here any minute now and - shit, he had almost reached the door to the bathroom, she wouldn't survive it if he just left her with her hands tied together and unable to do anything about the steadily growing heat between her legs. 

When he opened the door, her resistance faltered. 

"No, wait! Wait, wait, wait, I'll tell you, Roman, come back." He paused for an agonizingly long second and she watched him nervously when he finally turned around again, making his way back to the bed.  
He sat down beside her, pushing a lock of hair out of her face that had escaped her ponytail. He made her look at him by cupping her left cheek in his hand. 

"I'm listening." 

"I'm.... I -" She almost choked on her words, unable to look him in the eye.  
"Please.. fuck me.. I-I need you inside me right now, I can't take this anymore, I want to come, please." 

"Mh... maybe one more time, just to make sure you got the message?" 

She hated him so much. Blake closed her eyes for a second to compose herself.  
"Roman, please fuck me", she said, in the most pleading tone she could manage without starting to feel nauseous. 

"That's all you had to say, Kitten." 

Her breath caught in her throat when he pushed one finger inside her, circling her clit with his thumb while he started moving it. She moaned unashamedly - he was finally, finally touching her and it felt every bit as good as she had imagined it.  
Blake tried grinding against him and it earned her a chuckle, Roman inserting another finger. She whined. This wasn't nearly enough. 

"My, I think you're more than ready for me. You really weren't kidding when you said you needed me." 

She was too busy enjoying the attention he gave her to get worked up about this comment and possibly encourage him to stop or do something equally as horrifying.  
"No", Blake moaned when he did stop, the surprise startling her as he rolled her onto her stomach.  
She craned her neck to see him getting onto his knees behind her and her heartbeat seemed to accelerate. If her perception wasn't completely off, he was going to fuck her in one of her favourite positions.

Roman made her kneel as well, one arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't lose her balance, the other grabbing onto her ponytail for leverage. 

She shivered when she felt him position himself at her entrance. 

"Please..", she murmured desperately. He yanked her hair in response, causing her to inhale sharply. He knew exactly what he needed to do to leave her weak.  
Blake sighed when he finally sank into her, stilling until she got adjusted to the size.  
Feeling him inside of her was familiar yet strange at the same time and she just hoped he wouldn't take it slow today. 

"You're not going to come until I do", he warned her. Blake really regretted her earlier hesitation, he wasn't usually this cruel.  
But she couldn't even think of a suitable response because he started moving, thrusting in and out, slow at first but quickly settling into a delightful rhythm and Blake was sure this must be what heaven felt like. 

Roman tugged on her ponytail in irregular intervals, soft, then harsh, then softer again and she didn't need to see him to know that he loved hearing the little gasps she gave in response.  
His pace soon became frantic and _fuck_ , she didn't know how she was going to outlast him, she was so close and still he thrusted into her with unrelenting force. 

He pulled her against his chest and her head rolled back into her neck, leaving her helplessly moaning when he used his free hand to locate her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts.  
Roman kissed her shoulder and she was really, really trying not to come, but it was damn near impossible and how in the world did he even last this long in the first place? It seemed hardly fair. 

She heard him curse behind her, felt him still and bite the soft flesh of her shoulder and that's when her own orgasm claimed her, right as he came inside of her. 

She moaned his name as the sensation washed over her, a tingling taking over her entire body and she barely even registered that he had turned her head to the side to kiss her feverishly because she was so lost in this feeling. 

Blake went limp against him once it was over, her breathing ragged.  
Neither of them moved for a blissful few seconds and it had her regretting that she couldn't move her hands, couldn't feel his heartbeat against them. But this kind of sex was a lesson in patience in every single way.

He took his time to cool down, softly kissing the top of her head before he finally untied her. 

Her hands fell to her sides uselessly and she was sure she would've just faceplanted right into the mattress if it wasn't for him holding her steady. 

Roman carefully pulled out of her and laid her down beside him because she couldn’t be bothered to do it herself when she sensed the exhaustion in her every bone. This was another reason why they didn't do something like this more often - she was a mess for the rest of the day, craving an excessive amount of kisses and attention. Roman luckily had no issue with delivering on that, spoiling her to a point where even she had to admit that it was a bit embarrassing. But she surely wouldn't complain, being treated like a princess didn't feel so bad once in a while.

She immediately buried her face in his chest when he hugged her close, breathing in his scent and running her hands through his hair. She never wanted to let go of him again.  
"I love you", she mumbled, fatigue making it hard to keep her eyes open. Roman kissed her temple, her cheek and she sighed contentedly.  
"Can we go take a bath now?" 

He chuckled against her skin and warmth seemed to spread through her entire chest.  
"We only just got done, Blake, aren't you tired?" 

"I can sleep in the tub. You just need to carry me because there is no way I will walk anywhere today." 

He sighed deeply and she could feel him nod. Blake clung to him when he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom without much trouble. 


End file.
